Conventionally, for example, Patent Document 1 describes an air cooling-heating device for an automobile that includes a refrigerant-coolant heat exchanger and a coolant-air heat exchanger. The refrigerant-coolant heat exchanger exchanges heat between a refrigerant and a coolant in a refrigeration cycle, thereby cooling and heating the coolant. The coolant-air heat exchanger exchanges heat between the coolant and air in the refrigeration cycle, thereby cooling and heating the air.
The refrigerant in the refrigeration cycle of the related art cools and heats the air via the coolant to perform air cooling and heating of a cabin.
In such related art, the refrigerant-coolant heat exchanger is installed in an engine room, while the coolant-air heat exchanger is installed in the cabin.